Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Nightmare in America
A Witch Doctor plans to destroy America by putting bad dreams around Americans and 50 states so it’s up to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Hamilton Brady’s and all of their friends and family to stop that Witch Doctor. (It’s a sequel to Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Dimension Wars). Charcters * Rocky * Bullwinkle * Casper * Boris * Natasha * The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * Jim Brady * Marci Brady * Annie Brady * Jake Brady * Robin Brady * Carissa Yasuda the Leader of Japanese Heroines * Anika Tanaka the Rookie of Japanese Heroines * Fifi Saturna the Smartest of Japanese Heroines * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Wendy * The Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny) * Bill Brady * Jeanne Brady * Katie Brady * Megan Brady * Erin Brady * Fuji Yasuda (Carissa’s Brother) * Mitchell (Fuji’s Canadian Friend) * Samuel (Mitchell’s Brother) * Dudley Do-Right * Spooky * Nell Fenwick * Poil * Snidely Whiplash * Diane Sadler * Noah Yasuda (Carissa’s Sister’s son) * Patricia Yasuda (Carissa’s Sister and Noah’s Mother) * Grammy and Pop-pop Brady’s * Jade and Fong Yasuda (Carissa’s parents) Plot/Chapters Chapter 1: A Evil Witch Doctor - Once upon a time in an island, an evil witch doctor who has been trapped in the treasure trunk because he is punished for putting some nightmares in America about 500 years ago. He decides to wait for someone to let him free in no time. 500 years later the African Safari crew came to the cave and they see a treasure so they have to open the trunk and free the witch doctor named Dr. Frocassier who is very happy to be free again so once again he has plans this time to put all nightmares in every United States of America so he now banished the African Safari crew in the continent treasure so Dr. Frocassier can go to the United States of America and put all nightmares in every 50 States started one of the original states. Chapter 2: Company Picnic - One morning in the city of Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy and the Witch Sisters came to there to visit their favorite friends and they have to split up and go the different way, Mr. Peabody and Sherman has to go see Rocky and Bullwinkle at their home while Wendy and the Witch Sisters has to go visit Casper and the Ghostly Trios at Whipstaff Manor (which it’s move to Frostbite Falls last year after the whole demension adventures with Monica). When Mr. Peabody and Sherman came to Rocky and Bullwinkle’s house, Rocky asked Sherman is he is ready for Frostbite Falls School and he said yes so Rocky and Sherman left for Frostbite Falls School. After that, Mr. Peabody and Bullwinkle saw a flying letter from Dudley and Nell and it’s a invite to their company picnic so Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody get all of their Chapter 3: A Bad Dream Begins Chapter 4: Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha Meets the Witch Doctor Chapter 5: Perils in Whipstaff Manor Chapter 6: Trip To Poconos, Pa Chapter 7: Killer Savages Attack Chapter 8: The Flight to Japan Chapter 9: Ninjas Attack Chapter 10: Japanese Heroines Lare Chapter 11: Kung Fu Lesson Chapter 12: The Flying Monkeys Chapter 13: Angry Birds Chapter 14: All Killer Crocodiles Kidnapped The Children Chapter 15: The Plan to Stop this Nightmare Chapter 16: The Witch Doctor’s Islands Chapter 17: The Magic Wars Chapter 18: Get Rid of Those Nightmares Chapter 19: America is Free! and the Finale Chapter